


New beginnings in a new world

by evo101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evo101/pseuds/evo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Marcus organise a temporary camp after landing on Earth. Abby is anxious to find Clarke and Marcus struggles to forgive himself for everything he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief post season 1 story of kabby

They were on the ground. They survived. They made it. Abby stared out across the big, blue lake in front of the station, her eyes trying to adjust to the bright sun rays reflecting off the rippling water. It was everything that she had dreamed of, the trees, the mountains, the water, everything was perfect.  
She turned back to watch the last few people exit the fallen wreckage of what used to be her home. Sinclair was helping a group of  people with organising supplies into piles, one for any food and drink packages that could be rationed, one for weapons and one for any blankets, tents and other useful shelter materials. Everything was happening so fast, she had checked over people with injuries but only a couple of people had gained minor wounds and no one was in need of surgery.  
A warm hand landed on her shoulder, as she turned around Marcus have her a small smile and dropped his arm to his side.  
"We need to decide where we are going to set up camp. It's going to be dark soon and we don't know what sort of threats we are going to be dealing with at night"  
His voice was ragged and low, no doubt due to the lack of sleep he had. She would have to chase him up about getting some rest later, but for now she just wanted to get everyone into a safe place where they can make camp.  
"Ok. Where are you thinking of setting up camp?"  
"Maybe if we moved into the woods, that way we will be sheltered from the weather"  
"That's quite a hike, I don't know if people are up to that"  
Abby didn't disagree with his plan, it was a good one. However, everyone was tired, including herself and all she wanted to do was rest for the night.  
"Abby, we can't stay out in the open. From what the kids said about the grounders, I doubt we are in any position for fight them off if they attack."  
Her thoughts immediately jumped to Clarke at his response.  
"When will we start looking for them?"  
"As soon as we can. Don't worry about Clarke, the kids have proven themselves to be resourceful, I'm sure she is fine."  
But what if she isn't? Abby knew that the kids were strong, but how strong could they be when it came down the matter of life and death? She sighed and looked back at Marcus, who was still watching her.  
"We can't lead these people on a hike for shelter. We need somewhere close"  
"Abby. We don't have any other cho-"  
He was interrupted by his radio, a guards voice came through the speakers.  
"Sir, we have just found a series of caves about fifteen minutes away from the landing zone. Over."  
He held the radio up for his mouth, eyes focuses on Abby.  
"Give me the coordinates. We will set up camp there for the next few days. Are there any signs of potential threats?"  
"No sir. We have sweeper the area, no signs of danger."  
"Stay at your current location. Over and out."  
The cracklings of the radio faded and he brought it back to his belt.  
"Guess we have found a compromise."  
Abby watched as he headed over to Sinclair to alert him of the new arrangements.  
The sun was beginning to set and she watched as the small waves of the lake lapped against the edge of the station. They were home.


	2. Somewhere in the middle

Once everyone was gathered up and ready to go, Abby joined Sinclair and Marcus at the front of the group. It had been a long day for all of them and she was in desperate need of some sleep, even though it was only a fifteen minute walk to the caves, between the remaining survivors there was a lot of equipment to carry and people couldn't help but sometimes stop every so often to marvel at the grounds beauty.   
Marcus still had the bandaged that she had wrapped around his hand after the burn he got when climbing through the ark's wreckage, she will need to re-wrap it at some point to make sure it doesn't get infected.   
"What time is it?" She asked, hoping it wasn't too late.   
"Just past eight" Sinclair replied. "We will need to organise everyone into pairs and groups for sleeping, there aren't enough tents to accommodate one person each. I guess we could get people to pair up in accordance to relations."   
Marcus sighed. It was the first noise he had made since they left the landing site. Abby could tell he was slightly on edge and anxious to get people to safety.   
"I think we should see how people arrange themselves and if there are any complications we can always step in. Our first night in the ground is something people are excited but nervous about, my guess is that people will want to stick in big groups, so they have a feeling of safety." Marcus explained.   
He knew that some people were aware of the trouble the kids had with the grounders, but was more anxious about his sleeping arrangement. He wasn't exactly the public's favourite person and he had no family left, part of him wondered whether or not Abby would be willing to share with him, but dismissed the idea. Although she was in a similar situation to him, people actually liked her and he was sure someone would happily offer her a place to sleep. Sinclair had some friends in the group that he had already talked to about tents and although he had helped Marcus organise everyone when they landed, he still seemed a little on edge due to Marcus' past actions.   
They arrived at the caves in time, any longer and Abby thought that she might have to suggest just stopping and making camp in the woods, the walk was short but it was unusual terrain under foot and she found herself tripping every so often on a loose root.   
She turned to the group of people behind her, who seemed relieved they had finally made it.   
"If everyone could arrange themselves into groups of two to four, for sleeping arrangement that would be great, tents will be set up within the next half an hour" she was happy to find no one argued with the plan and started to help distributing tents.   
About forty minutes later, it seemed that nearly everyone had gone to bed, tired from such an eventful day. Abby looked around, Marcus had appointed done guards to keep watch and make sure they weren't in any immediate danger. Thinking of Marcus, she looked around for him. She found him sitting down staring into one of the small fires he had helped light. When he saw her approach he gave her a weak smile.   
"Aren't you going to go to bed?" She asked, wondering why he hadn't already.   
"It doesn't seem fair that there are people sharing a tent between four and I have one to myself. If we are going to make a good authoritative stand, we need to follow our own rules" he sighed. Hoping she wouldn't push him further and explain that he doesn't have anyone to share with. But Abby knows him too well, she looks over to the tent that is set up for her and sighs.   
"You know" she starts."I'm a bit of a loner too, if you don't mind we could just share a tent" she finishes a little uncertain of what his answer might be.   
"Are you sure? I don't want to..." His sentence dies out when he sees her raise her eyebrows.   
"It's just for one night Marcus, and it's pretty cold anyway."   
"Okay" he says, a little uncertain himself.   
The both make there way to her tent, it's only meant to be a one man tent as all the bigger ones are taken up by family or friend groups. Marcus just hopes that the small space doesn't make things too awkward.   
To his disappointment, he's wrong.


	3. The things I thought whilst you were dreaming

Abby ducked through the small opening in the tent and moved her rucksack to the top of the space to use as a pillow. They lacked basic camping gear, such as sleeping bags and pillows due to the limited amount of supplies that would fit in each station compartment. As she had her back turned, Kane crouched in, staying back not wanting to suddenly invade her personal space. He and Abby had built a, well not an argument free relationship, but a definite improved one compared to a couple of weeks ago, and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.   
"I know there's not a lot of room, but just try and not roll on top of me in the middle of the night" Abby said with a hint of a smile.   
"Sure"   
He wasn't certain how to act, he was sharing a one man tent with Abby. Abby Griffin, who offered to share, even though she had found him unbearable for the last couple of years.   
"Do you know what time you want to start to move in the morning?" Abby questioned, finding the kids was becoming an increasing subject of thought.   
"If we are ready to move out by 9ish, we will hopefully reach the drop ship by tomorrow night"  
"Ok".   
Suddenly the space became very awkward. Abby shifted so she was lying down on her back, her head against her small pack, leaving Marcus enough room to lie down. He just stared at the space he was meant to be in, his gaze drifted to Abby who had closed her eyes and then back to the gap next to her small body.   
"Despite our past, I'm not going to try and kill you in your sleep Marcus, you can actually lie down"  
She caught him by surprise and he had nothing to answer with, so trying his best not to make contact with her he slipped of his jacket and rolled it up to use as a pillow. Then hesitantly, he squeezed into the gap next to her.   
They lay in silence for a couple of moments, but it felt like forever, a tension rising between them.   
"I never wanted to end up being chancellor"   
Abby wasn't expecting him to say that. She had always viewed him as the power hungry type, but then so had everyone else. She remembered what he said before the culling, about persuading Jaha to remain leader of the Ark, she had ever since wanted to know why he had done that.   
"You used to, when we were younger" she stated. Unsure of what his reaction would be.   
He let out a small chuckle, the action causing his arms to bump into hers, sending a small shiver down her spine. She didn't know why, because she knew what caused it and she wasn't ready to admit that they were close friends yet, never mind something more.   
"When I was younger maybe, but not recently"   
Abby remembered meeting him aged sixteen, Callie had had a crush on him and invited him round for drinks with some friends. He always was quite quiet, she knew his mother ran the small Church group and he helped out each week, but she had never known him in a personal level before then.  
"I guess you don't really have a choice, since Jaha isn't here anymore, you were second in command"   
He took a moment to think about what she had said.   
"Have you never fancied the job?"   
She relied with a light chuckle.   
"You would have more power when it comes to making decisions and final choices. You wouldn't have to sneak around pretending you are disinfecting a mechanic whilst trying to build a spacecraft"   
"Where would the fun in that be? I rather enjoyed getting you off my back with the handy knowledge of your pathetic fear of needles"   
He looked across at her, watching as her eyes began to droop shut, a hint of a smile on her lips.   
"Get some rest Abby" he whispered.   
"You too"  
Within five minutes she was asleep and Marcus was left wide awake, in a tent, with Abby Griffin pressed up next to him. The thought of his current situation made him smirk.   
There was so much he regretted in the past years of his life, the culling, floating people, voting to kill Jake, and yet here he was, lying in silence listening to Abby's soft breathing after a playful conversation. This was new. Well, new to him for the first time in years, he and and once got along, they shared drinks and giggles and laughed with their friends. Once he remembered Jake saying to him that although they were stuck on the Ark their whole lives, life maybe wasn't that bad. But they were young then, careless and all hyped up in their own little corner of the world.   
Abby suddenly sighed next to him as she turned her body to face him, she was still fast asleep and her new position caused her head to fall onto his shoulder.   
He froze. His breath shortened and he could feel warm puffs of air against his neck. This was so wrong, never in a million years would Abby ever snuggle up to him on purpose. What if she wakes up and realises her position? What would she think when she realises that he didn't do anything to stop it? But despite all the thoughts that ran through his mind, he couldn't help but admit it felt nice. The warmth of her body against his. The way she would now and again shift her head so it fitted more comfortably on his shoulder.   
The last person he had been with was Callie. But that was different. Although he still cared for her well-being, he wouldn't call what they had love, just a mutual release of tension when life became to stressful. When Callie had slept over for the whole night, any sleeping positions that would be considered as romantic to others meant  nothing to them, they both knew where they stood and they were both aware that their relationship was purely a release.   
But Abby, Abby was different. She was the woman who always made him feel angry yet slightly aroused at the same time. She always disagreed with him and knew how to press his buttons, she knew how to get under his skin. And she was asleep next to him.   
Then Marcus realised something he hadn't wanted to admit for months. He liked her. He liked the way she would fight with all her strength, her passion and stubbornness always amazed him. 

Marcus Kane was falling for Abby Griffin. And he had no idea how to stop.


End file.
